Cadê
by Kamuiwars
Summary: [Desafio MRS]Com Saotome tudo vira uma grande aventura ou uma grande bagunça. O que agora ele tinha aprontado para Akane. Será que ele é realmente o culpado? Só lendo para saber...P.S. Marj obrigado pelo apoio técnico de sempre. Mordida especial!


**Cadê?!**

O grito tomou conta da casa que há muito já não encontrava a paz.

-CAAAAAAAAAADDDDDEEEEEEÊ!??? – gritou Akane saindo do seu quarto,

pronta para matar o primeiro que cruzasse seu caminho.

Os moradores se assustaram com os gritos, mas ninguém quis ir olhar o que estava acontecendo, pois na maioria das vezes, sempre era alguma bagunça feita pelo velho tarado. Todos continuaram seu café da manhã na paz.

-Quem foi que pegou? – gritava no corredor Akane.

Ranma acabava de sair do seu quarto, e foi a primeira pessoa que a garota viu naquela manhã.

-Foi você não foi? – acusou Akane com o dedo na cara do jovem.

- Do que me acusa agora sua maluca!!! – ele retrucou em tom agressivo.

- Não me venha com esse papo furado, foi você... E vou lhe mostrar quem é maluca. – resmungou dando um forte cascudo na cabeça do jovem mal educado.

- Além de maluca é mugidora... – disse Ranma já saindo em disparada, pois sabia que estava provocando a ira, mas não tinha como negar que ela ficava sexy quando irritada.

- O que? Mugidora! Tá me chamando de vaca... – falou fora de si e saiu em perseguição.

A confusão alcançou seu clímax, a correria já havia começado.

Ranma passou feito um risco pela mesa do café da manhã.

-Bom dia!!!!

Akane vinha logo em seguida no seu encalço.

- Me devolva!!! – gritava ela sem parar.

Ranma parou no quintal.

Akane, na velocidade que vinha, trombou com ele, sentindo toda a maciez que o rapaz tinha com sua forma de garota.

-Ranma, me devolva, seu ladrão tarado!!! – Akane acusava sem parar já muito vermelha de raiva.

-Akane, lhe devolver o quê? Juro que não peguei nada. – disse Ranma mostrando as duas mãos para ela.

-Aposto que você está já até usando! – disse ironicamente a jovem.

-Usando o quê? – falou sem entender nada a cada questionamento.

-Tirando o meu vestido... Meu batom... Minha bolsa... E meus sapatos, para onde a senhora iria? – perguntou mais sarcástica ainda enquanto o admirava dos pés a cabeça.

Como o jovem agora poderia se explicar?

- É, hum... - coçou a cabeça, procurando uma boa justificativa, mas não poderia dizer que estava daquele jeito porque iria pregar uma peça no Ryoga, vulgo Pig-chan, por ter dormido na mesma cama que sua futura esposa.

- Então, estou esperando, me diga logo porque está assim? – perguntou a garota que já se preparava para dar um belo golpe no jovem pervertido, que utilizava a maldição para tirar certo proveito.

- É que... – pensava desesperadamente em uma solução rápida, olhou para o varal e viu calcinhas penduradas ao sol. A desculpa veio como mágica – Isso é uma armadilha para o velho mestre que vem atacando as jovens que passam pela esquina.

- Então por causa disso você a pegou? – questionou mais nervosa ainda a jovem.

- Sim... – disse se entregando, sem ter o que mais discutir com ela.

Akane se abaixou e levantou o vestido do garoto.

- NÃO... Está aqui?! – gritou a jovem já chorando. – Eu quero a minha calcinha nova!!!

Nesse momento um barulho no telhado chama atenção dos dois.

- OH!!! Garota bonita não chore, venha cá com o vovô! – convida o velho Happosai com um estranho chapéu na cabeça.

Chocada com cena.

- Seu velho tarado, você pegou a minha calcinha nova!!!! – gritou já saindo em disparada, mas foi impedida por Ranma que segurou seu braço.

- O que foi? – perguntou a jovem tentando livrar o braço, não entendendo nada.

- Por que naquela calcinha está escrito "I love Inuyasha"? – perguntou todo enciumado.

Akane meio sem jeito, se libertou com força e saiu em disparada atrás do velho pervertido, seguida por Ranma, que agora queria explicações sobre a lingerie.

Ainda faltava muito para aquela casa encontrar a paz. Ou seria essa alegria dos moradores que a faziam transbordar tanta energia? E aquilo nunca mudaria? Era até melhor que não, porque eram bagunças assim que deixavam o dia-a-dia muito mais gostoso.


End file.
